


Artpost: Through the Looking Glass

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe, Mirrors, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: Reversebang Art 2017 for tifaching's fic: A story about Sam and Dean losing parts of themselves in countless plains behind the mirror image and finding themselves again on a journey "Through the Looking Glass" (FIC Link to LJ below, AO3 to come!)





	Artpost: Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a quite a year, a very busy one that left little room for fandom and even less room for the creative side of it, which I miss dearly. So when the sign-up deadline for Reversebang almost passed my by this year by chance and I only found a single piece of inspired idea in the two braincells I had left to rub together with little time to spare to actually put it together to hand it in to the challenge this year, I wasn't really sure whether the piece I made was up to the task, even though I liked it and thought it opened up many avenues of story.  
> Fast forward to being claimed by a rather talented author, who decided to turned the concept into a direction I hadn't imagined (which is exactly as I like it for reversebang) and explored that with such beautiful and captivating imagery, that I just wanted to read more and more from the first scene I got to taste. I'm very glad I participated again this year against all odds and want to thank everyone in this challenge for being a part of it and enriching our fandom every year!

FIC LINK: [LJ](https://tifaching.livejournal.com/213256.html) OPEN NOW!

Title Banner Version:

 

 

 

 

Plain Prompt Version:

 


End file.
